


Ebonypaw's Loss (Mini Story)

by theDawnmistWrites



Series: Warriors OCs [5]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Warrior Cats, dawnmist, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theDawnmistWrites/pseuds/theDawnmistWrites
Summary: Five moons have passed since the battle with Deserve's Army. Ebonypaw's injuries have healed from the horrible attack at the burnt sycamore and has continued her training under the apprenticeship of Bloodfur. But the memories of the past haunt her, and she continues to struggle with the loss of her brother, Flintpaw. Ebonypaw must move on from the past and believe that she can become a great warrior.This story takes place after Shadows of Blood.
Series: Warriors OCs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880926





	1. Allegiances

** **ShadowClan** **

****Leader:**** ** **Depthstar -**** Very dark blue-gray tom with a lighter front left paw, dark blue eyes.

 ** **Deputy:**** ** **Cobratail -**** Mottled dark red and black tabby tom with amber eyes.

 ** **Medicine Cat:**** ** **Creamheart -**** Brown and cream tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

** **Warriors** **

****Cliffshade -**** Dark brown and gray tom with a white underbelly, yellow eyes.

 ** **Bloomfire -**** Orange she-cat with white paws, muzzle, and chin, dark ginger ears.

 ** **Boost**** \- Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. Former loner.

 ** **Bloodfur-**** Dark reddish brown tabby tom with a nick in his right ear, yellow eyes.

****Apprentice, Ebonypaw** **

****Mistybreeze -**** Silver-gray she-cat with darker points, light blue eyes.

 ** **Coldpebble -**** Dark gray tom with darker points, dark blue eyes.

 ** **Tinylark -**** Small brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

 ** **Honeyrose -**** Golden-red and cream tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

 ** **Spiderfang -**** Black and dark gray tom with dark amber eyes.

 ** **Foxflower -**** Orange and white she-cat with black legs and ears, a fluffy white tipped tail, green eyes.

 ** **Heatstorm -**** Dark ginger and white tom with yellow eyes.

 ** **Applefall -**** Yellow tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

** **Apprentices** **

****Ebony**** ** **paw**** ** **-**** Dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and a long scar across her belly.

** **Queens** **

****Greenpine -**** Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.Expecting Cliffshade’s kits.

** **Elders** **

****Timberstorm -**** Dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

Night had fallen over the pine forest, cloaking the land in a shadowy veil of darkness. Crickets chirped softly in the cold dark grass, the only sound breaking the silence of the night. There were fewer trees by the outskirts of the territory. One of these few was the burnt sycamore, an old damaged tree that stood in the middle of the grass, leafless branches stretching out into the dark sky like long bony fingers.

_Where are they?_ Ebonypaw wondered. She sat by the gnarled roots of the burnt sycamore, looking toward the ShadowClan camp. _It’s been a while…_

Earlier that evening, Revengeheart, her mentor, had told she and Flintpaw that they would be training here tonight. There seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary at first. They went to the burnt sycamore occasionally for night training, something that all ShadowClan apprentices experienced. But they had always left camp together, with Revengeheart and Swiftstalker. This time, the two warriors were absent. Revengeheart had said something about having business to take care of, urging them to go on ahead, and he and Swiftstalker would meet them there. It was different, but neither Ebonypaw or Flintpaw had questioned this. What apprentice would be disrespectful enough to question their mentor’s orders?

Ebonypaw shivered as a cool breeze ruffled her dark tabby fur. _It’s freezing tonight! I hope they get here soon so we can start moving!_

Her brother, Flintpaw, was pacing not far from her, circling the tree boredly. Eventually, he stopped and sighed. “What’s taking so long?” He complained, digging his claws into the cold earth. “I’m bored.”

“I don’t know,” Ebonypaw meowed, curling her tail over her paws in an attempt to keep them warm. “Be patient, they can’t be much longer.”

He sighed. “I hope not.” He looked around and twitched his orange striped tail. “Swiftstalker said he’d show me a hunting technique. And he’s really good! I want to be like him.”

“He is,” Ebonypaw agreed. “He’s the best hunter in ShadowClan!”

“And Revengeheart is really strong,” Flintpaw added eagerly. “We have great mentors.”

It was silent for a while. Ebonypaw flicked her ears, listening for the sound of pawsteps, but there was nothing.

Flintpaw yawned and flopped down, rolling onto his back. “If they don’t arrive soon, let’s go back to camp and sleep!” He purred, looking up at his sister.

She shot her brother an amused look. “Revengeheart and Swiftstalker wouldn’t be happy!”

Flintpaw rolled his eyes. “You’re too good an apprentice.” Suddenly, a rustling sounded from some bushes nearby. He perked up and jumped to his paws. “About time!” He exclaimed.

Ebonypaw purred and stood, raising her tail happily. But her joy snapped away when the cats leaped out of the bushes, yowling and snarling. Terror struck her quick and sharply like a bolt of lightning. It wasn’t Revengeheart and Swiftstalker, but four toms she’d never seen before.

Before she had time to react, an orange and black tom slammed into her, knocking her off her paws and throwing her to the ground. “Ha!” He sneered as she gasped in alarm. “Didn’t expect us, did you?”

Her heart sprinted in terror, and for a moment, she was paralyzed by fear. _I’ve never fought a real enemy before!_ She heard Flintpaw yowl as he was attacked, and she started to look in his direction when the tom swung down and slashed his claws at her face. She let out a wail of pain and snapped to her senses. _Remember your training!_ She raised a forepaw to deliver the front paw blow, but a white and brown patched tom lunged at her and bit down on her foreleg while the other cat clawed at her belly. “Stop!” She screeched in terror, desperately pummeling her hind paws at the black and orange cat’s stomach, but he wouldn’t budge. _They’re fully grown, and I’m only an apprentice!_

“Ebonypaw, help!” She heard her brother cry out, and she snapped her attention toward him, her heart leaping with panic. _No!_ Flintpaw was pinned on his stomach by a silver tabby tom, who dug his claws into his spine while a white cat held him down and sank his teeth into the apprentice’s shoulder. He reached out and dug his claws into the ground, struggling desperately to pull himself free from his attackers.

“Flintpaw!” Ebonypaw shrieked and felt her muscles jolt with an urgency to get to him. Seeing her brother suffering gave her strength she didn’t know she had. With a snarl, she lunged up and sank her teeth into the orange and black tom’s leg. He let out a yowl and jerked back, and she leaped forward, grunting as she pulled free from the white tom and slipped between the other cat’s legs, racing toward Flintpaw.

The white cat had pushed him onto his side, sneering. “Rest in peace, apprentice!”

“Get away!” The small orange and gray tabby let out a cry as he struggled under the silver tabby, who lunged down and sank his teeth into his neck. “Ebony-” His voice broke off and rose into a screech of pain as the cat crunched down on his neck.

“No!” Ebonypaw let out a screech of horror, leaping at the tabby and grabbing onto his shoulders. “Get away from him!” The silver cat staggered and let out a muffled snarl, but didn’t release Flintpaw, who whimpered and gasped as he struggled weakly. The reek of fresh blood filled her nose, and her heart sprinted in terror at his condition. _He’s dying! They’re killing him!_

The white tom laughed and grabbed her by her scruff, throwing her off of the cat and into the two others who had attacked her. They lunged for her, but she swiftly rolled to her paws and dodged them, leaping toward her brother. “Flintpaw!” She let out a horrified wail. “No!”

Flintpaw lay still in the grass, his eyes wide and sightless as blood trickled down his neck. The silver tabby raised his head and licked blood from his muzzle, while the orange and black tom let out a yowl of triumph. “Death to the clans!”

_Flintpaw’s dead! He’s dead!_ For a heartbeat, she was frozen and numb with shock. _This can’t be real!_

“Nice job, Castiel!” The white tom purred, spinning and narrowing his gleaming eyes at Ebonypaw, and she froze. “One down, one to go.”

Castiel and the white tom lunged at her, and she spun to race in the direction of the camp. I have to get help! But she crashed right into the orange and black tom, who snapped at her ear, but she jerked back and let out a wail, running past her brother’s body and toward the burnt sycamore. She heard the four other cats hard on her tail. _What do I do?!_ In panic, she leaped at the tree and climbed up the gnarled trunk, digging her claws into the bark. But the moment she did it, she knew it was a mistake. At least one cat was climbing after her, snarling at her hind legs as she scrambled up the branches.

“Where do you think you’re going, clan cat?” He sneered, and she realized it was the black and orange cat.

She panted, trembling and struggling to remain balanced as she pulled herself up the branches, terrified as she found them getting thinner and weaker as she neared the top. The brown and white tom suddenly appeared at her side, snarling, and she gasped and leaped onto the highest branch, trembling and digging her claws into it as it swayed under her. _Oh no!_ She cried out in terror. _I’m trapped!_

“Stupid clan cat!” The black and orange tom chuckled as he and the brown patched tom climbed closer to her. “You’d better jump now. Wouldn’t you like to join your brother in your little kitty heaven?”

Ebonypaw whimpered and fought the instinct to tuck her tail between her legs. _I need my tail for balance!_ She trembled as she slowly backed up, getting closer the end of the branch. Her mind spun. _Maybe I can jump… Maybe I can jump and run back to camp!_ She looked down shakily and froze. Castiel and the white cat were looking up at her from the ground, baring their teeth and hissing.

“Come on down!” The white tom purred, lashing his tail.

_If I jump, they’ll kill me!_ Ebonypaw jerked her head up again, her fur bristling with fear. The two cats were stepping further up the branch toward her, causing it to creak under her. _But if I_ don’t _jump,_ they’ll _kill me!_

The orange and white tom crept closer up the branch, digging his claws into the bark and grinning. “If you don’t jump, we’ll _make_ you.”

_I have to jump before they get to me!_ Her eyes flashed down at Castiel and the white cat, and she swallowed. _Oh StarClan, help me!_ The orange and black tom hissed furiously at her, and she let out a horrified cry, leaping downward, but in her panic, she caught her hind paw on another branch and let out a terrified screech as she plummeted ungracefully toward the ground.

The grass rose to meet her, her body thudding hard into the earth. For a heartbeat, she was stunned, her head throbbing from the impact. Castiel and the white tom circled her, and she let out a weak whimper, starting to her paws only to collapse as pain shot up her shoulder.

Above her from the branches of the burnt sycamore, the black and orange tom and his companion laughed while Castiel and the white tom stood over her, eyes glowing in the darkness. _No…_ The next thing she knew, the white tom had swung down and pierced all four claws into her body. Not a moment after, he slashed them downward, splitting open her stomach. Despite her weakness, an earsplitting screech of agony escaped from her jaws, ringing through the night as her heart raced madly in her chest, her body stricken with terror. She lay in the grass, breathing heavily. The black and orange tom growled and raised his unsheathed claw to deliver another blow.

A yowl suddenly sounded from the trees, and she recognized Timberstorm’s voice through her clogging ears. ShadowClan… Help…

“Fox dung!” The white tom spat.

Castiel jerked his head toward the bushes. “Let’s get out of here!”

The orange and black tom glared down at Ebonypaw. “She’s still alive,” He growled.

The silver tabby tom twitched his tail as he looked down at her. “She’s as good as dead.” With that, he spun and bolted away, his companions following.

_Good as dead… I’m as good as dead…_ The world began to sway under her as she grew more and more light headed. Her stomach felt wet and hot with pain.

“Ebonypaw! Flintpaw!”

Ebonypaw flicked her blurring vision to see Timberstorm racing toward them, followed by several other cats. Her eyes focused on Cliffshade, her father. The gray and brown warrior’s eyes were lit with a mixture of panic and fury as he saw the condition of his kits.

“Ebonypaw!” He screeched and bolted to her side, his amber eyes filled with terror. “Who did this??” He pressed his gray paws to her stomach, and she let out a whimper, finding comfort in knowing she would die with her father by her side.

“Oh, StarClan!” She heard Song cry. “Flintpaw is dead!”

“Get Creamheart!” Cliffshade snapped at her, his voice shaky with fear, and the white she-cat nodded, turning and bolting back toward the camp. “Hold on, Ebonypaw!” He touched his nose to her ear. “I’m here. It’s going to be okay.”

Beyond her father, something white flashed between the leaves of a bush, and she found her clouded eyes drifting to it, the panicked voices around her becoming faint and muffled. A head poked out slightly from the leaves, amber eyes fixed on her, half concealed by shadow. A smirk flashed across his face before he turned and disappeared into the trees.

_Revengeheart…?_ She stared numbly at her mentor, hardly able to comprehend what was going on around her. _Why…_ Her vision grew clouded with black spots, and she let out a groan as she gave into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 2

“Flintpaw! Hold on!” Ebonypaw tried to run to her brother, but her paws felt heavy and stuck to the ground like the roots of a tree. The four rogues surrounded Flintpaw, slashing and clawing at him, sending blood and tufts of orange fur flying.

Her brother looked at her, his yellow eyes wide and lit with despair. “Help me!” He pleaded. “Please!”

“I’m coming! I’m trying!” Ebonypaw struggled to run, but she was moving as slow as a snail. “Hold on!” She wailed.

The silver tabby, Castiel, lunged at Flintpaw’s neck, and she let out a screech as blood pooled heavily through his fur and soaked the grass. “Let him go! Flintpaw!” He went still, and she let out a screech.

“NO!”

***

“Ebonypaw!”

_Flintpaw!_ Her eyes snapped open, and she gasped sharply, her fur bristling. Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest as she jerked her head around, taking in her surroundings. She was in the apprentices den. The light of dawn shone through the roof of the den.

“Ebonypaw?” A dark red tabby stood in the entrance of the den, his yellow eyes filled with concern. “Are you okay?”

She drew in a deep breath, her fur slowly flattening along her spine. “I-I’m fine, Bloodfur…”

Her mentor studied her. “I hope so,” He meowed. After a moment, he looked around the den and let out a small purr. “You know, just because you have the den to yourself doesn’t mean you can make a mess of it.”

“What?” Ebonypaw blinked and looked around, startled to see scraps of moss surrounding the remnants of her nest. It looked as though it had exploded around her. “Oh, sorry… I-I guess I was moving around a lot in my sleep.” She looked at him anxiously. “Do you want me to clean it up?”

Bloodfur looked sympathetic. “You should, but it can wait until later.” He turned and flicked his tail. “Are you ready for a training session? We’re going hunting today.”

“That sounds great.” Ebonypaw yawned. “I’ll be out in a minute.” Bloodfur nodded and turned away to go into the clearing.

She sat up and shook bits of moss from her fur. She began to stretch, only to flinch and stop, looking down at her stomach. She shivered as she remembered the claws of the white rogue splitting open her skin. She had remained in the care of Creamheart, the ShadowClan medicine cat, for over a moon. Ebonypaw was sure that she was going to join StarClan with Flintpaw, but she had pulled through. Though her wound had healed, the scar across her stomach would remain there for the rest of her life, a constant reminder of the brutal attack she’d suffered.

Despite Creamheart assuring her over a moon ago that she could now move freely without the risk of opening the wound, Ebonypaw couldn’t help but be cautious. The thought of the scar in her stomach opening again, blood pouring out, her vision spotty and fading away into darkness, terrified her. She could not experience that again. She knew it was mouse-brained to think such a thing could happen to a healed wound, but she couldn’t help it.

Her nightmare replayed itself in her mind, and she felt sadness wash over her. This hadn’t been the first one. Ever since the attack five moons ago, she had been having nightmares about Flintpaw. Each time, she would try to get to him and save his life. And each time, she would fail and have to see her brother die all over again. She looked down, her heart aching. _I’m sorry, Flintpaw…_ She closed her eyes. _It should have been me instead…_ She gave her pelt a shake, blinking away sleep as she stood up and slowly padded out of the den.

Many cats were hanging about the clearing. Spiderfang and Foxflower were crouched by the fresh kill pile, sharing a mouse. Tinylark padded up to them and dropped a frog onto the pile, purring a greeting.

By the meeting rock, the deputy, Cobratail, stood arranging one of the first patrols of the day. “I’ll need a patrol to leave fresh scent markers on the ThunderClan border,” He was meowing to the cats around him. “Bloomfire, would you lead one?”

“Of course,” The orange and white she-cat meowed and looked behind her, waving her tail. “Boost, Honeyrose, would you like to join me?”

The two warriors meowed their consent, and Boost twitched his tabby tail happily. “I’ve been dying to get out of the camp.”

As the three cats left, Ebonypaw looked around and spotted Bloodfur. She started toward him, then hesitated. He was standing by the thorn tunnel speaking with Mistybreeze and Coldpebble.

“Leaf-bare is coming early,” Coldpebble was meowing, looking up at an oak tree hanging over the camp. Some branches were splotched with red and orange leaves, while other branches were bare and naked. “I’m freezing!” He shuddered.

Mistybreeze tilted her head, giving her brother an amused look. “Well, your name _is_ Coldpebble.”

She and Bloodfur laughed together, while Coldpebble snorted and gave her a playful shove. All three warriors looked content, purring to one another. Ebonypaw hung back, reluctant to interrupt their conversation.

But Bloodfur turned and spotted her. “I have to go train Ebonypaw,” He quickly told his companions. His gaze rested on Mistybreeze. “I’ll see you later.”

“See you, Bloodfur,” Mistybreeze purred and touched noses with her mate. He purred back and licked her head before turning away.

She and Coldpebble began speaking together while Bloodfur headed toward Ebonypaw, his eyes bright. “Are you-”

“Ebonypaw!”

She jumped, startled when Cobratail called her name. She looked over to see the ShadowClan deputy padding up to her, reaching her just before Bloodfur could. “I believe Timberstorm needs fresh moss for his nest,” He meowed. “Would you fetch some?”

Timberstorm had moved into the elders den just after the battle with Deserve’s Army. It had taken him a long time to fully recover from the fight, and Depthstar had felt that it was best for him to retire from his warrior duties.

Ebonypaw hesitated. Taking care of the elders was one of the duties of an apprentice. And at this time, only one apprentice. She had been the only apprentice in the clan since Applefall, Heatstorm, and Foxflower had become warriors and Flintpaw had died, leaving her with a lot of work to do between training and caring for the elders.

“I was just going to take her out for a hunting lesson,” Bloodfur informed the deputy, dipping his head.

Cobratail hesitated. “The elders should be cared for first. You can save your training session for later.”

Ebonypaw’s tail drooped. _I was looking forward to training..!_ She had spent over a moon in the medicine den, longing to recover and get back to training. At last she could, only to have things keep delaying it. Of course, she cared about Timberstorm and didn’t mind helping him, but she would much rather be hunting or battle training.

Just then, Applefall padded to Bloodfur’s side, dipping her head. “I could take care of Timberstorm’s nest today,” She offered. “Ebonypaw shouldn’t miss out on any more training.”

Cobratail hesitated and dipped his head. “Very well,” He meowed to the yellow tabby. “Thank you, Applefall.”

“Yes, thank you,” Ebonypaw added gratefully. All moon, her former denmate had been offering to help take care of some of the apprentice duties, feeling that it was unfair for everything to fall on the single apprentice. Most new warriors would have refused to go back to the apprentice duties they’d been enduring for so long, but Applefall had been more than willing to help. She was a great cat.

Bloodfur was looking at the yellow tabby she-cat fondly. “You’re a great cat, Applefall,” He purred, echoing Ebonypaw’s thoughts. “Just like your parents.”

Ebonypaw remembered that he and Applefall had both been raised by the same cats. A terrible accident had happened when Bloodfur had been kitted, and his mother had died. In grief, Bloodfur’s father committed suicide, and Bloomfire and Flameheart had raised Bloodfur as their own. They later had their own biological kits: Applefall, Heatstorm, Foxflower, and Cardinalpaw. Though they did not share the same parents through blood, Bloodfur, Applefall, and Foxflower shared a bond like true siblings. Bloodfur shared prey with Bloomfire from time to time, and Ebonypaw and could see the mother and son relationship between them.

Applefall flicked Bloodfur on the ear playfully with her tail. “That makes two of us,” She purred, then looked at Ebonypaw. “Have fun training!” She bounded away toward the elders den and slipped inside, purring a greeting to Timberstorm. Cobratail gave Bloodfur a nod before turning away.

“Right.” Bloodfur looked at his apprentice, yellow eyes shining. “Ready to go, Ebonypaw?” She nodded, and they began heading toward the camp entrance.

_“That makes two of us.”_ She heard Heatstorm mock Applefall’s words. She looked over to see the orange and white warrior sitting by the side of the clearing, watching Bloodfur coldly. “Is she crazy? Bloodfur isn’t a great cat!”

Ebonypaw looked at Bloodfur as he paused, looking over at the young warrior with a troubled look on his face. “Heatstorm,” He began hesitantly.

“Don’t talk to me, Bloodfur!” Heatstorm spat, his fur bristling as he walked away, lashing his tail behind him. “Murderer,” He hissed over his shoulder.

Bloodfur stared after him for a moment, then dropped his gaze. “Let’s go,” He meowed quietly, and Ebonypaw nodded, following him out of the camp.

Heatstorm was Applefall’s brother, one of Flameheart and Bloomfire’s kits. Like his siblings, he had admired and loved Bloodfur like a brother, until Cardinalpaw’s death. Ebonypaw had just left the nursery when Bloodfur had killed his foster brother, though his intentions had been to kill Creamheart. Cardinalpaw had jumped in the way of the attack and paid for it with his life. Bloodfur was exiled from ShadowClan, but allowed back when he returned to help the clans fight against Deserve’s Army.

Though Bloomfire, Applefall, and Foxflower had forgiven Bloodfur for his wrongdoings, Heatstorm refused and seemed to hate Bloodfur with every fiber of his body. Ebonypaw didn’t think that anything could mend the brotherly bond they once had.

Ebonypaw couldn’t deny the fact that she’d been wary of Bloodfur when she’d been given him as a mentor after Revengeheart was killed in the battle. He had killed Cardinalpaw and helped Deserve’s Army try to destroy the clans. He had been in a dark state of mind then, seeking revenge on the ShadowClan cats who had wronged him growing up. But he was a changed cat now, and it wasn’t long before Ebonypaw realized that she could trust him.

And Bloodfur was a much better mentor than Revengeheart had been… Her mind flashed back to the day she’d been apprenticed.

***

"It's time! It's time!" Ebonykit squeaked excitedly as she dashed out of the nursery and into the clearing, her tail high in the air. She drew in a deep breath as she took in her surroundings. Cats were sitting in the clearing, gathered around the rock where Depthstar stood. Cobratail sat on a smaller rock below him, while Creamheart sat outside her den. Most cats were watching her warmly.

“We’re going to be apprentices!” She looked beside her, expecting to see Flintkit, but he wasn’t there. She spun and looked back to see that he was still by the entrance of the nursery, sitting between Greenpine’s front legs. “Hurry up!” She called eagerly to her brother.

Flintkit hesitated, his yellow eyes wide with anxiety. “I-I’m nervous!” He exclaimed, shrinking back against Greenpine. Their mother leaned over him and licked his ear.

“Don’t worry,” Greenpine purred. “It’ll be alright.”

The little orange and gray tabby hesitated, looking up anxiously at her. “Are you sure?”

“Of course!” She promised, her green eyes warm. “You and your sister are going to be amazing apprentices.”

“And even better warriors!” Ebonykit exclaimed. “Come on, Flintkit!” She turned away, and he hesitantly followed her through the crowd of cats. “Excuse me! Coming through!” She purred as she dodged their paws. _I’m so excited!_

When she reached the base of the rock, she sat down, looking up at the clan leader excitedly. Flintkit hurried to her side, looking a bit more at ease.

“Ebonykit, Flintkit,” Depthstar began.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” He whispered.

Ebonykit nudged him. “Shh!”

"You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed,” Depthstar meowed, resting his blue gaze on them. “Ebonykit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ebonypaw."

"Ebonypaw! Ebonypaw!" The clan yowled.

 _I’m an apprentice!_ Her heart raced with excitement. _I can’t believe it!_ She looked back at the cats cheering for her. Greenpine watched from the nursery, looking overjoyed. She saw Cliffshade, her father, sitting by the front of the crowd, his amber eyes filled with pride as he gazed at her and Flintkit. Beyond him, she noticed a dark red tabby cat glaring at her silently, lashing his tail. _What’s up with him?_ She wondered.

The cats suddenly quieted, and Ebonypaw realized what Depthstar would say next. _My mentor! He’s going to give me a mentor!_ She scanned the crowd of warriors eagerly. _I wonder who it will be?_

"Revengeheart."

 _Revengeheart?_ Ebonypaw blinked. _What a strange name… I’ve never seen or heard of him…_

“What?” A startled voice rose sharply from the crowd. Many cats turned to it, and she followed their gaze to see a black legged white tom laying on his stomach by the thorn barrier, several other cats around him. _That’s him._

"You are ready to take on an apprentice. I expect you to pass on all you know to Ebonypaw," Depthstar meowed.

Revengeheart looked bewildered, hissing something under his breath. Unease flickered through her. _He doesn’t seem very happy to be my mentor…_ She waited for him to get up and greet her, but he didn’t move.

Depthstar blinked. "Revengeheart, come forward." He urged, flicking his tail.

A silver she-cat laying close to Revengeheart gave him a nudge, murmuring something. He glared at her before huffing out a sigh and rising to his paws, his tail lashing as he crossed the clearing.

Ebonypaw stared at the broad shouldered warrior anxiously as he approached her. _He looks really strong… That’s good though! He’ll show me how to be strong, too!_ He stopped in front of her, and she looked up at him hopefully, leaning forward to touch noses with him, as customary.

The white and black warrior seemed reluctant as he shifted forward and bumped his nose against hers, so sharply that it startled her a bit. After a moment, she calmed and hesitantly met his amber eyes, expecting them to be on hers, but instead his gaze was fixed on the ground.

Ebonypaw swallowed uneasily, dropping her gaze. _I should say something… What do I say?_ She quickly gathered the courage to speak to the large warrior. “I-I hope I’ll be a great warrior like you…” She meowed quietly, daring to meet his gaze again.

Revengeheart caught her eye, his amber eyes flashing with irritation. “You’ll never be as great as me,” He growled lowly.

 _What?_ Ebonypaw was startled, flattening her ears as the tom’s eyes burned into hers. _Did he really say that?_ Her heart sunk and her tail drooped, the excitement of being apprenticed fading away. She knew Depthstar had announced Flintpaw’s name and given him Swiftstalker as a mentor, but she hardly heard, stunned and hurt at Revengeheart’s words.

 _Maybe he’s right…_ She thought sadly. _I was never destined to be a great warrior…_ She glanced over and saw Flintpaw standing with Swiftstalker, joy lightning his eyes. _But Flintpaw will be…_

***

“Ebonypaw?”

She broke out of her thoughts at Bloodfur’s voice. “What?” She blinked up and realized that they had reached the spot in the forest where they usually hunted. Pine needles and stray brown leaves covered the earth under her paws. Her mentor was standing a little ways ahead, looking over his shoulder at her.

“Are you okay?” Bloodfur tilted his head and turned to face her. “You zoned out for a bit.”

Heat washed over her in embarrassment. _Fox dung! How stupid of me!_ “I-I’m sorry, Bloodfur,” She meowed, her ears flattening. “Were you saying something?”

He flicked his tail. “I was saying we should stop here to hunt,” He meowed. “Do you smell anything?”

Ebonypaw parted her jaws slightly and drank in the air. “I think I smell frog…” She meowed hesitantly. She glanced toward the roots of a tree, the earth around it damp and muddy. “I think over there…”

Her mentor nodded approvingly. “Very good.” He stepped back. “Why don’t you go catch it?”

“Okay…” Ebonypaw grew uneasy as she dropped into a crouch. She felt awkward and sure she was doing it wrong. She glanced at Bloodfur, but the red tabby was silent, watching her steadily. _I guess I’m doing okay…_ She hesitated before creeping forward, her eyes darting around for the frog. _Where… Ah!_ She spotted the small greenish brown creature crouched in the grass by the mud, seeming unaware of her.

_Well… Here it goes…_ She drew in a deep breath and pounced, claws outstretched, but her hind paws kicked up some dry leaves behind her, making a loud crunching sound. The frog immediately hopped away, and she clumsily landed in the mud, staggering back just before she hit the tree headfirst. She looked up at Bloodfur guiltily. “Err…” _Is he going to be mad? Revengeheart would have been mad…_

“That wasn’t bad,” Bloodfur praised, though he looked hesitant and confused as he padded up to her, sitting by the root of the tree. “You made a few mistakes though…” He hesitated. “You’ve been training for a long time before now… Surely you know how to hunt properly?”

Guilt and embarrassment pulsed through her. She sat down and dropped her gaze. “I-I’ve been trying,” She meowed quietly. “Revengeheart never taught me much about hunting… He said that fighting was more important and that we should focus on that.”

Revengeheart had only given her a hunting lesson once or twice. Every other time, he insisted on battle training, and Ebonypaw didn’t dare argue with him. But it didn’t save her any pain. In training, Revengeheart always had his claws unsheathed, and she would sometimes return to camp with scratches that she tried to hide. Luckily, it was never anything so serious she needed to go to Creamheart about it. Ebonypaw never fought with her claws though. Despite his cruelty, she refused to harm her mentor, or any cat for that matter.

An anger flickered in Bloodfur’s yellow eyes at the mention of the cat he had fought with so many times, but he quickly gathered himself and took a deep breath. “Hunting and fighting are equally important,” He meowed. “Revengeheart should have felt that way.”

Ebonypaw hesitated. “Swiftstalker taught Flintpaw hunting techniques all the time.” She looked down, remembering how envious she had been, watching Flintpaw train with Swiftstalker and learn the best hunting moves. “And he treated Flintpaw well, encouraged him, and he was one of the best hunters in the clan. I wish he’d been my mentor instead.”

Bloodfur’s eyes brimmed with emotion as he thought of his old friend. “He was a great cat,” He meowed quietly. “A brave one, too. He sacrificed a lot for his clan.”

_I hope he’s safe and happy in StarClan…_ Ebonypaw thought. _Maybe he and Flintpaw are hunting together now, chasing prey and running as fast as the wind…_ They were quiet for a moment.

“Right.” Bloodfur shook his head as if to break out of his thoughts. “Let’s keep hunting.” He stood up and turned away. “Try again.”

“Okay.” Ebonypaw straightened and hesitated. “Bloodfur?”

He looked back at her. “Yeah?”

“I’m glad you’re my mentor now,” Ebonypaw meowed, feeling a rush of gratitude toward him. “I was always scared around Revengeheart, but I’m not scared around you.”

Bloodfur’s eyes flashed with a combination of sympathy and happiness. “I’m glad I’m your mentor too, Ebonypaw,” He purred and flicked his tail, motioning for her to follow him. “Come on. I might not be Swiftstalker, but I’ll show you how to be a great hunter.”

A purr started to rumble in her throat, but it faded quickly. _A great hunter… How can I be great..? Revengeheart said I never would be…_


	4. Chapter 3

The sun was setting by the time Ebonypaw and Bloodfur returned to camp. They had spent the entire day hunting, and Ebonypaw couldn’t help but feel happy with herself. Bloodfur had showed her a lot of hunting techniques that Revengeheart had never even mentioned to her, and she felt that she had a strong understanding of them. His constant praise and encouragement made her certain of this.

She padded into camp, carrying a couple frogs by their legs, while Bloodfur held three mice. They deposited their prey on the fresh kill pile, and she looked up at him happily. “Did I do well?” She asked hopefully.

Bloodfur purred. “Very! I’m proud of you.”

_You are?_ Ebonypaw’s heart swelled with happiness. _Revengeheart never said that to me..!_ A cat approached, and she turned to see Cliffshade approaching them. “Cliffshade,” She purred happily to her father, gesturing to the fresh kill pile with her paw. “Look, I caught some frogs today.”

“That’s great.” Cliffshade nodded his approval before he turned to Bloodfur, narrowing his eyes. “Bloodfur.”

Ebonypaw grew uneasy. She knew that her father was one of the cats who still did not trust Bloodfur. Her mother, Greenpine, hadn’t either for some time. She remembered being herded back into the nursery with Flintkit whenever the red tabby warrior entered the camp, and how Cliffshade constantly warned her to stay away from him. Greenpine seemed to be on good terms with Bloodfur, but Cliffshade certainly was not.

She looked at her mentor uneasily, but he remained calm, dipping his head. “Hello, Cliffshade,” He meowed steadily.

A growl rumbled in the gray and brown warrior’s throat. “I can’t believe Depthstar gave my daughter a _traitor_ as a mentor,” He growled.

Bloodfur narrowed his eyes. “I’m not a traitor anymore,” He growled back, looking like he was struggling to keep his fur flat. “She’s a great apprentice, and I’m training her to become a great warrior of ShadowClan.”

“I see.” Cliffshade’s eyes darkened as his tail lashed. “If I remember correctly, you _killed_ your last apprentice.”

Bloodfur stiffened, mingled hurt and anger blazing in his eyes. “I-”

“Bloodfur,” Mistybreeze suddenly ran between the two warriors, casting Cliffshade a glare. “Ignore him. He’s trying to stir up trouble.”

As Cliffshade bristled, the dark red tabby looked at her miserably, then let out a sigh, slowly flattening his fur. “You’re right.”

“Come on,” Mistybreeze murmured and gently nudged him toward the warriors den. “You must be tired.”

As the couple padded away, Ebonypaw turned to her father uncertainly. He was staring after Bloodfur, his eyes narrowed to slits. After a moment, he looked at his daughter. “Ebonypaw, if you feel unsafe with him at any time, let me know and I’ll have Depthstar give you a new mentor,” He growled.

“Bloodfur is great!” Ebonypaw jumped to her mentor’s defense. “He’s really nice, and I trust him.”

Cliffshade studied her, looking uncertain. “You need to be careful who you trust,” He meowed quietly. “I don’t want you getting hurt again.”

Ebonypaw let out a small purr. Her father was a good cat, but he didn’t like to show his emotions of love and care often. Only times like now, when he was alone with her or Greenpine. “I won’t,” She promised, rubbing her muzzle against his shoulder.

Cliffshade let out a small purr, then cleared his throat, stepping back. “Why don’t you visit your mother and tell her about your day?” He suggested. “She’s missed you.”

“Okay.” She nodded and turned away, heading for the nursery. When she entered the den, she saw Greenpine laying in her nest of moss with her chin on her paws. Her stomach was huge. Ebonypaw guessed that she was very close to kitting.

She hesitated, wondering if she was asleep, but her mother raised her had as though she had sensed her arrival. “Ebonypaw,” She purred, her green eyes filled with warmth. “I’m so glad to see you.”

“Hi, Greenpine,” She purred and padded up to her, leaning down and touching noses with her. “How are you feeling?”

Greenpine purred. “I’m well.” She looked down at her plump stomach. “The kits should be arriving any day now.”

“That’s great,” Ebonypaw forced a purr. She felt guilty about it, but she wasn’t very excited about the arrival of her new siblings. It almost felt like they were a replacement for Flintpaw. And no cat could ever replace her fun loving brother. Her heart sunk as another thought filled her with dread. _What if they call one of the kits “Flintkit”, in memory of him? There can’t be another one! He’s the only Flintpaw!_

Her mother gazed at her. “How was your day?”

Ebonypaw pushed away her thoughts. “It was great,” She purred. “Bloodfur taught me lots of great hunting techniques.” She went on to explain everything she’d learned and improved on. “And I caught a bunch of frogs.”

“That’s great!” Greenpine purred warmly. “It sounds like Bloodfur is a good mentor.”

“He is,” Ebonypaw agreed. Her heart sunk a little. “I wish Cliffshade thought so too.”

Greenpine’s eyes flickered with sympathy. “Your father is stubborn,” She meowed softly. “And he wants to protect you.” She hesitated. “Especially after we lost Flintpaw.”

She nodded, sadness flooding though her at the mention of her brother’s name. “I miss him,” She murmured.

Her mother nodded quietly, dropping her gaze sadly. “I miss him, too,” She meowed quietly. She gazed at her daughter, emotion filling her eyes. “Thank StarClan we didn’t lose you, too.”

Ebonypaw wasn’t sure she agreed. _I should have died instead…_ She let out a yawn, wanting to leave before she got all emotional in front of her mother. _She’s pregnant, she shouldn’t be upset…_ “I-I have training tomorrow, I should go.”

“Of course,” Greenpine quickly agreed. “Get lots of rest. I’m proud of you, Ebonypaw.”

She turned away and let out a small purr. “Thanks.” She glanced back at her. “Good night.”

“Good night.” Greenpine yawned before resting her chin back on her paws and relaxing again.

Ebonypaw headed into the clearing and looked around. It was getting dark, and most cats had retreated into their dens. She saw Coldpebble relaxing by the thorn barrier, while Tinylark and Honeyrose shared a frog outside the warriors den. Cobratail sat by the meeting rock, grooming himself. Creamheart sat outside her den, gazing at the sky. After a moment, she turned away and went into the medicine den.

She couldn’t see any sign of Bloodfur. _He must be in the warriors den with Mistybreeze…_ She continued on her way and padded into the apprentice’s den. The moss was still scattered all over after this morning.

She let out a sigh and pawed together the moss back into her nest. When she finished, she settled and curled up, wrapping her tail around her. Her eyes flicked around the shadowy den, sadness filling her heart. She should have been used to being the only apprentice in the den by now. But she wasn’t. _It’s so empty… And lonely…_

Ebonypaw closed her eyes, trying to push away her sad thoughts, but she couldn’t. She remembered how she and Flintpaw would stay up late, talking about their training and gossip around the camp. They had so much fun together. She let out a small sigh. _But Flintpaw isn’t here anymore… I’m all alone…_ She squeezed her eyes shut, struggling to fight off the waves of sadness filling her body as she drifted into sleep.

***

“Flintpaw!” Ebonypaw cried out as she raced at her brother, who was pinned by the two rogues. “No! Wait!” _I have to get to him this time!_ She thought desperately. _I have to!_ She pushed forward, but suddenly paws slammed into her back, pinning her to the ground. She whimpered and twisted around to see, letting out a terrified gasp.

_Revengeheart!_ The broad shouldered warrior was pinning her shoulders, his amber eyes glowing maliciously. “Don’t bother, Ebonypaw,” He sneered, digging his claws into her. “Only a great warrior could save him. It’s a shame you’re not.”

“No!” Ebonypaw wailed just as a screech rang though the air. She looked forward to see Flintpaw laying limp under Castiel, blood pooling heavily from his neck.

“No!”

***

She jerked awake, letting out a gasp. She breathed heavily, her eyes darting around the dark den, half expecting to see the glowing amber eyes of her former mentor. _Revengeheart?! Rogues?!_ After a moment, she calmed, letting out a slow sigh. _It was just a dream…_

A yowl sounded from nearby, similar to the one in her dream, and she nearly jumped out of her fur. _Flintpaw?!_ After a moment, she recognized her mother’s voice. _Greenpine!_ She scrambled out of her nest and ran into the clearing.

Most cats were still sleeping. But several were gathered around the nursery, murmuring to one another. She quickly recognized Cliffshade, Bloomfire, Applefall, and Coldpebble.

_Greenpine must be kitting!_ She raced over to her father anxiously. “Is Greenpine okay?”

Cliffshade nodded, though he didn’t take his eyes off the nursery. “She’s kitting. Creamheart is with her.”

She sat beside him, staring at the nursery worriedly. She remembered hearing the horrible story about the death of Bloodfur’s mother, Poppywing. She had bled to death while giving birth to him. _What if the same thing happens to my mother?_ She wondered anxiously.

After what felt like moons, Greenpine’s yowling stopped, and Creamheart stepped out of the nursery. The cream and brown she-cat looked exhausted, but happy. “Congratulations, Cliffshade,” She purred. “You have a tom and a she-kit.”

“Really?” Cliffshade’s voice lit with something Ebonypaw had never heard from him before. _Was he like this when me and Flintkit were born?_ She wondered. “That’s great!” He quickly ducked into the nursery, and Ebonypaw hesitated, wondering if she should follow him.

“Go on!” Creamheart urged, her blue eyes warm. “Go meet your brother and sister.”

_My brother?_ Ebonypaw’s stomach churned. _My brother is Flintpaw…_ She drew in a deep breath and padded into the nursery.

Cliffshade was crouched by Greenpine, purring. She looked exhausted, purring more weakly as she gazed at the two bundles of fur by her belly.

Ebonypaw hesitantly stepped forward, staring at them. _They’re so tiny!_ The tom looked very much like Cliffshade, a dark gray and brown kit. The she-cat had beautiful torbie and white fur.

Her mother lifted her gaze to Ebonypaw. “Meet your brother and sister,” She purred, and Cliffshade blinked at his daughter warmly.

“They’re cute,” Ebonypaw purred, shifting closer and staring down at the kits. “What will you name them?” She asked uneasily. _Please don’t say Flintkit..!_

Greenpine leaned down and licked the little she-cat. She let out a squeak and rolled over, batting her paws slowly at the air. “I’d like to call her Jadekit,” She purred, looking up at her mate. “What do you think?”

“That’s perfect,” Cliffshade purred back. “How about Smokekit for the tom?” She pointed to him with his white tipped tail.

She nodded, gazing at them happily. “Jadekit and Smokekit. Those are great names.”

_Thank StarClan!_ Ebonypaw purred, staring at them happily. _Maybe this won’t be so bad…_ She felt a rush of love for her younger siblings. _I’ll always be there for you…_ She silently promised. _I won’t let anything happen to you, like I did Flintpaw…_ The new kits would never replace her lost brother. But she would care for them just the same.

“We have three fine kits,” Greenpine purred. “Ebonypaw, Smokekit, and Jadekit.”

Ebonypaw’s fur prickled. “And Flintpaw,” She added quietly. _They can’t forget him…!_

Emotion lit her parents eyes. “And Flintpaw,” Cliffshade murmured agreement. The family stayed huddled together for a long while, happy and content.


	5. Chapter 4

A few days had passed since the birth of Greenpine’s kits. Ebonypaw had spent every day training hard with Bloodfur, and always tried to find time to visit Greenpine, Smokekit, and Jadekit. _I hope they’ll like me!_ She continued to think to herself. _I hope they’ll know they can come to me whenever they need anything._

It was early morning now, and Ebonypaw was ready for another training session with Bloodfur. When she stepped out of the apprentices den, she was surprised to see him speaking with Cobratail and Depthstar.

“Very well,” The clan leader meowed, dipping his head. “I look forward to hearing how it goes.”

As he and Cobratail turned away, Ebonypaw padded up to Bloodfur, uneasy. “What was that about? Did I do something wrong?”

Bloodfur turned to her. “No, of course not,” He promised, his eyes shining. “I was just letting them know what we’re doing today.”

She blinked. “What _are_ we doing today?” _What’s going on? I’m so confused!_

“Your assessment,” He replied with a purr.

“What?” Ebonypaw’s heart skipped a beat. _Today?? My warrior assessment?? Already??_ “Really?” She gasped. “You think I’m ready?”

Bloodfur nodded, his eyes warm. “Definitely! You’re great at hunting and fighting, and you know the warrior code inside and out. You’re ready to become a warrior.”

She could hardly believe her ears. _I’m going to be a warrior..!_ Unease flooded through her. _But first I need to pass my assessment!_ “Do you think I’ll pass?” She asked anxiously.

“I’d be shocked if you didn’t,” He meowed. “Let’s go.”

They were about to leave the camp when an angry hiss sounded nearby. They paused and turned to see Heatstorm standing by the warriors den, fur bristling as he faced Foxflower and Spiderfang. The two warriors were standing very close to each other, looking wary.

“What do you mean, you’re together?” Heatstorm exclaimed angrily.

Foxflower was staring at her brother in annoyance, her fluffy white tipped tail lashing. “Me and Spiderfang are going to be mates,” She growled. “What’s your problem?”

“My problem is, that cat betrayed us!” The orange and white tom snarled, narrowing his eyes at the black and dark gray warrior, who looked uneasy, his eyes fixed on the ground as his tail twitched. “What can you possibly see in him? How can you even trust him?”

“Spiderfang is a good cat!” His sister retorted, her green eyes flaring with anger. “He’s fun, caring, and respectful, things that you could improve on.”

Heatstorm bristled furiously. “That piece of fox dung is Poisonedsap’s son, and Revengeheart’s half brother!” He hissed. “Have you forgotten that?”

“It doesn’t matter!” Foxflower shot back, thrusting her muzzle in his face. “He’s not like them!”

The orange and white tom hissed in annoyance. “For StarClan’s sake!” He dug his claws into the ground. “First my family forgives a cat who _murdered_ Cardinalpaw, and now you’re taking a _traitor_ as a mate? Have you all gone mad?”

Ebonypaw’s stomach twisted at watching them argue. She turned to Bloodfur anxiously. “Should you do something? You’re their kin.”

Her mentor stared at the cats, looking uneasy. “No… I think Heatstorm would be more angry if I went over.” He hesitated. “They’ll work it out.”

She hesitated. “What if he attacks Spiderfang..?”

Bloodfur shook his head. “Heatstorm is angry, but he wouldn’t harm a clanmate. Especially one who means so much to his sister.” After a long moment, he turned toward the thorn tunnel. “Let’s go,” He tried to sound a little cheerful. “It’s time for your assessment.”

***

They padded through the forest together. Birds chirped around them in the pine trees. Ebonypaw’s heart pounded with anxiety. _I’m so nervous… What if I fail?_

“We’ll start by the burnt sycamore,” Bloodfur meowed as they walked. “It’s where most assessment’s are held, and the best place to-” He broke off, an alarmed look on his face as he turned to her. “Oh…”

Ebonypaw looked away, her ears flat and fur prickling with unease. _I don’t want to go there..!_ She hadn’t been to the burnt sycamore since the attack. She didn’t want it to bring back the memory of Flintpaw’s death, and all she had suffered. Just the sight of that tree would pierce her heart, she knew it.

“We can go somewhere else,” He meowed quickly. “I’m sorry.”

“I-It’s okay,” Ebonypaw replied quietly. They headed in a different direction until they reached a small clearing by the marsh. _Can I do this?_ She wondered anxiously. _I’ll never be a great warrior… Revengeheart said… So maybe I shouldn’t be one at all…_

Bloodfur turned to face her. “Alright,” He meowed. “I want you to catch three frogs and a thrush. Do you think you can do that?”

“I-I guess…” She meowed quietly. _I can try…_

He stared at her worriedly. “Are you okay?”

Ebonypaw quickly nodded. “I-I’m just nervous…” She meowed, her tail twitching back and forth.

“I don’t doubt that.” Bloodfur sat down, studying her. “But there’s more, isn’t there?”

She looked at him hesitantly. “No…”

“Ebonypaw,” Concern lit his yellow eyes. “You can talk to me, you know. Tell me what’s on your mind. You’ll feel better, I promise.” He looked at her patiently.

_He’s not going to drop it… And I guess he might be right…_ Ebonypaw hesitated before sighing, sitting and looking down. “When I was first apprenticed, Revengeheart told me I’d never be a great warrior like him,” She meowed quietly. Bloodfur’s fur bristled, but he said nothing as she went on. “I believed him… I still do… And I know that he sent those rogues to kill us. He hated me and Flintpaw. He must have been so disappointed to get me as an apprentice.” She hesitated, looking up at Bloodfur.

Her mentor stared at her sadly. “Go on,” He meowed quietly.

“And I miss Flintpaw…” Ebonypaw swallowed, her heart heavy with sorrow. “He was my brother, my best friend… And I can’t stop thinking I could have saved him. I should have done something… And that night at the great sycamore, I know I should have died instead of Flintpaw.” She closed her eyes. “He’s the one who should be becoming a warrior, not me.” She finished, looking at him miserably.

Bloodfur was staring at her, his eyes filled with emotion. “Ebonypaw… I’m so sorry…” He meowed quietly. He was silent for a moment before he spoke again. “You are going to be a great warrior. You’re already better than Revengeheart was in every way. That piece of dung should never have even called himself a warrior. He was disloyal, cruel, and heartless.”

Ebonypaw closed her eyes. “He was stronger and more skilled than I’ll ever be.”

“That’s a load of mouse dung,” Bloodfur growled. “You have just as much, if not more skill than he ever had. And as for stronger, you’re one of the strongest cats I’ve met.”

She blinked. “What do you mean? I’m not strong.” _I’m small and thin!_

“You’ve fought through more than most cats have,” Bloodfur meowed, staring at her. “You survived a terrible attack, and you lost your brother. You spent nearly a moon in the medicine den recovering, and no cat knew if you would pull through, yet you did. And you’re still fighting for yourself, after all of that. If that isn’t strength, I don’t know what is.”

Ebonypaw stared at him, her spirits lifting a little with hope. “Really..? You mean that?”

“Of course,” Bloodfur promised. “And as for Flintpaw… I know what it’s like to lose a sibling, in a way…” His eyes darkened with sadness. “It’s not easy. You constantly look for ways the situation could have been avoided. But in the end, there’s nothing you can do.” He looked up at her. “Flintpaw should not have died that night. But you shouldn’t have either. You survived, and you should consider yourself lucky. StarClan could have taken you, but they didn’t, because you were meant to live and become a great warrior.”

“But… Flintpaw should be too…” Ebonypaw meowed sadly. “He should be a warrior.”

“It wasn’t his destiny,” Bloodfur murmured. “But he’s with StarClan watching over you. I’m sure he’s proud and happy for you.”

Ebonypaw stared at him hopefully. _Is he..? Or is he jealous that I’m living the life he didn’t get to?_ The more she thought about it, the more she realized it wasn’t true. _Flintpaw wasn’t like that. He would be happy for me. And I_ will _make him proud._

“You’re going to be a great warrior, Ebonypaw,” Bloodfur promised. “I know it.”

She felt a rush of happiness. “I believe you, Bloodfur,” She meowed, standing up and staring at him, her heart pounding with determination. “I’ll do my best for Flintpaw. I’m ready for my assessment.”

“That’s the spirit!” Bloodfur purred. “Now go-”

Before he could finish, Ebonypaw leaned forward and rested her head against his shoulder. “Thanks, Bloodfur,” She meowed happily. “You’re a great mentor.”

He seemed startled, then let out a small purr, licking her on the head. “And you’re a great apprentice.” She stepped back, and he stood up. “Catch three frogs and a thrush. I’ll be watching you,” He meowed. “Good luck. I know you can do this.”

“Okay.” Ebonypaw nodded determinedly, and Bloodfur turned and ran off into the trees. She stared after him for a moment, then took a deep breath, looking around. _Okay… Here it goes…_

***

Ebonypaw padded through the forest, sniffing the air occasionally. _Frog… Frog… Find a frog…_ She suddenly picked up the scent and looked toward a muddy area around the trees. _There!_ She saw it sitting there, unaware of her. She quickly dropped into a crouch, remembering everything Bloodfur had taught her.

_Watch where you’re putting your paws…_ She quickly checked around her for dry leaves. _I’ll need to be careful._ She slowly crept forward. _Keep your tail level… Stay downwind…_ When she was close enough, she prepared her muscles to jump. _Here it goes…_ She sprang and leaped at the frog, claws outstretched. It started to jump, but she caught it and pushed it into the mud, biting into it. The frog’s hind legs jerked for a minute before it went still. _Got it!_

She picked it up and lifted her head proudly. _One down, two to go!_ She turned and scraped at the dirt with her claws, making a hole and burying the frog. _I’ll get it later. Now-_

She broke out of her thoughts as a familiar scent filled her nose. _No…_ A shiver ran down her spine. _It can’t be…_ Suddenly, she got the feeling she wasn’t alone. She knew Bloodfur was watching her, but this was something else…

“Great catch!”

She nearly leaped out of her fur at his voice. She spun, choking out a gasp. “Flintpaw!”

There he was, sitting by a pine tree. He was semi-transparent, stars sparkling in his orange tabby fur. His yellow eyes shone as he gazed at her. _He’s a StarClan cat…!_

For a heartbeat, she was speechless, her eyes fixed on him. “F-Flintpaw…?” She whispered, shakily taking a step toward him. “Is it really you?”

“Who else would it be?” Flintpaw purred, looking amused. “Do I look different or something?”

“Well… The stars are new…” Ebonypaw couldn’t help but laugh. This was exactly how they would have joked together while he was alive. She slowly padded closer, half expecting him to disappear. “I-I can’t believe…” She stared at him numbly. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t save you…”

Flintpaw gazed at her warmly. “It’s not your fault, Ebonypaw. It was my destiny. I’m just glad you’re alive and well.”

She stared at him sadly. “I-I wish you were alive too…”

“Hey, I may not be flesh and bone anymore,” He meowed in amusement. “But I’ll always be with you. You’re my sister, and I love you.”

Ebonypaw’s heart swelled with emotion. “I love you too.” She hesitated. “W-why are you here..?”

Flintpaw purred. “To watch your assessment, of course! And you can guarantee I’ll be at your warrior ceremony too.”

Ebonypaw purred loudly as she stared at her brother. “I’ll be the best warrior I can be, for the both of us,” She promised.

“I know you will.” Flintpaw’s eyes were filled with warmth. “Good luck, Ebonypaw. I’ll always be with you.” He began to fade away.

“No, wait!” She cried out, but he was gone, as though he’d never even been there. For a heartbeat, she was saddened. _I finally see him again, and he’s gone again…_

But after a moment, she felt a calm run through her. A peacefulness. Closure. The guilt that had been weighing her down for moons seemed to vanish. It had been replaced with determination and purpose.

“I’m going to pass this assessment,” She meowed out loud, looking up at the sky. “For me, for Flintpaw, for Bloodfur, and for my family!” _You were wrong, Revengeheart!_ _I’m going to be a great warrior!_


	6. Chapter 5

Later that day, Ebonypaw returned to the clearing where she had already rested two frogs and a thrush. She dropped the last frog onto the small pile, pride filling her heart. _I did it!_ She looked around for Bloodfur.

Sure enough, he stepped out of the bushes, his yellow eyes filled with pride. “Well done!” He purred. “You did it!”

Ebonypaw purred loudly. “I-I guess I did.”

“Let’s get back to camp,” Bloodfur meowed happily. “Depthstar has a warrior ceremony to hold.” He picked up the thrush and started to pad away.

Ebonypaw picked up the frogs and hurried alongside him. Pride warmed her pelt. _I did it…! I passed my assessment! I’m going to be a warrior!_

***

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather for a clan meeting!”

Ebonypaw’s stomach churned with excitement as Depthstar called the meeting to begin. The dark blue-black tom stood on the meeting rock, his fur shining in the sunlight. The clan began to gather in the clearing, some looking at their leader, while others looked to Ebonypaw, knowing what this meeting was about. She sat in the middle of the clearing, looking around excitedly.

Creamheart had emerged from her den, sitting down to watch the ceremony with shining eyes. Cobratail leaped onto the rock beside Depthstar’s, sitting down and wrapping his tail around his paws.

She saw Greenpine sitting outside the nursery with Smokekit and Jadekit at her paws, her eyes filled with happiness as she watched Ebonypaw. Cliffshade joined her, a similar look of pride on his face.

Not far from her, Bloodfur was sitting close to Mistybreeze, his eyes shining as he gazed at Ebonypaw.

“Cats of ShadowClan,” Depthstar began, and the cats below quieted. “It is time for one of our apprentices to become a warrior.” He gazed down at Ebonypaw. “It has no doubt been a difficult path for her. But she has faced it with bravery and strength, and has earned her warrior name.”

Ebonypaw felt a rush of pride at the clan leader’s words. _I’ve done my best…! He knows that!_

“Ebonypaw, come forward,” Depthstar meowed.

She trembled a little as she stepped closer, her heart pounding with excitement. She stared up at him happily. _It’s happening…!_

“I, Depthstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice," Depthstar meowed. “She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." He stared down at her.

"Ebonypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

“I do,” Ebonypaw promised, her fur prickling with excitement and joy.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name," Depthstar declared. "Ebonypaw, from this moment you will be known as Ebonystripe. StarClan honors your courage and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan."

 _Ebonystripe!_ She purred, lifting her head proudly. _What a great name!_ Depthstar jumped down from the rock and stepped toward her, resting his chin on her head. She licked his shoulder before stepping back, staring at him happily. “Thank you, Depthstar.”

“Ebonystripe! Ebonystripe!” The clan began to call out her new name. She saw Applefall staring at her happily, and Boost cheered beside her.

Cliffshade and Greenpine padded up to her, purring loudly. “I’m so proud of you!” Her mother purred and licked her head. “You’re a warrior!”

Her father nodded, his amber eyes filled with pride. “One of the best in ShadowClan,” He declared. Ebonystripe purred loudly. Beyond her father, she saw something sparkle, and she froze.

 _Flintpaw!_ Her brother had come! He was sitting in the crowd, his yellow starlit eyes filled with pride and happiness. She stared back at him happily. _This is for you too, Flintpaw!_ After a moment, he dipped his head and faded away.

“Ebonystripe!”

She turned to see Bloodfur padding over, his eyes blazing with pride. Mistybreeze stood behind him, watching happily. “Well done,” Her former mentor purred, touching noses with her. “I’m so proud of you.”

Ebonystripe purred happily. “I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Cats of ShadowClan!”

She turned, surprised to see that Depthstar was standing on the meeting rock again. “There’s one more thing I’d like to say,” He meowed as the cats slowly settled and quieted again.

Ebonystripe stared up at him curiously. _What is it?_

“When I allowed Bloodfur back into ShadowClan, I entrusted him with an apprentice.” He dipped his head to the dark red tabby warrior, who looked surprised. “I was right to. He was an excellent mentor to Ebonystripe, he joins many patrols and brings back prey for our clan. Bloodfur continues to prove himself a loyal ShadowClan cat.”

Some of the clan murmured to one another uncertainly, while others purred agreement. Ebonystripe stared up at Depthstar as he went on. “The past can be dark and cruel. Mistakes can be made. But what’s important is forgiving and being able to move forward.” He dipped his head. “Bloodfur, I’m proud to have you as one of my warriors.”

Ebonystripe purred happily. _He deserves this!_ She looked aside at her former mentor.

Bloodfur looked flattered, his yellow eyes glowing with happiness as he stared up at his leader. “T-Thank you, Depthstar…” He meowed warmly. “I’m proud to be in ShadowClan.”

It was quiet for a moment. Then, Ebonystripe leaped to her paws. “Bloodfur!” She yowled out happily. “Bloodfur!”

He looked startled, and beside him, Mistybreeze joined in, calling out her mate’s name happily.

“Bloodfur! Bloodfur!” Bloomfire joined in, then Applefall, then Foxflower, then Greenpine, until nearly the whole clan was cheering for him. Only Heatstorm and Cliffshade remained silent, looking bewildered and annoyed.

Bloodfur looked around him, a shocked look on his face before it melted into happiness. He purred loudly, looking embarrassed and touched. “Thank you,” He purred, and Mistybreeze leaned on him, happily nuzzling his shoulder.

After a while, the cheering died down, and Mistybreeze looked up at Depthstar happily. “I have an announcement to make,” She purred as she leaned on Bloodfur.

Depthstar seemed to guess what it was. “Go on, Mistybreeze,” He meowed warmly. There were gasps and purrs within the crowd as they shared similar assumptions.

_What is it?_ Ebonystripe wondered, staring at her curiously.

“I’m expecting kits,” Mistybreeze announced happily. Bloodfur purred and nuzzled her, his eyes filled with warmth.

_Kits?_ Ebonystripe felt a rush of joy for her old mentor. “That’s great!” She purred. “Congratulations!”

“That’s wonderful!” Bloomfire purred and hurried to her foster son’s side, while Coldpebble ran to his sister, purring.

As the clan celebrated the news, Ebonystripe felt happiness spread through her from ears to tail tip. _Everything feels okay now…_ She thought contently. _I may have lost a lot… But I’ve gained so much more._ She looked up at the sky, knowing that Flintpaw was looking down on her. _I have my family, my friends, and my clan. I’m a great warrior._

THE END


End file.
